1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for climbing a flexible or rigid weight-bearing element, such as rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for climbing on ropes with grips are known from DE 19726035 A1 and DE 19643455. The disadvantages of the technical solutions provided in these patent applications is that the requirements for greater functional safety and easy ascent and descent for the climbing person can only be attained with great technical effort.
The task of the present invention is therefore to provide complete functional security and energy-saving climbing, especially for persons on the ropes or rigid structures.
According to one aspect of the present invention the device for climbing at least one flexible or rigid weight-bearing element, such as a rope, comprises
releasable clasps each including means for clamping the at least one weight-bearing element in response to a downward force acting thereon and means for releasing the at least one weight-bearing element when the downward force is relieved; and
connecting means attached to the clasps for holding the climber so that he or she is able to apply and relieve the downward force by shifting his or her weight;
wherein each clasp includes a time servo-component acting on the means for clamping the at least one weight-bearing element to again clamp the at least one weight-bearing element when a predetermined time interval starting from relief of the downward pressure expires.
In various embodiments of the invention the time servo-component is an elastic rubber member, a hydraulic spring or a pneumatic spring and the means for clamping the at least one weight-bearing element comprises inclined bevels or a yoke that responds to the time servo-component so that the clasp associated with the time servo-component releases.
In preferred embodiments of the invention the clasps include at least one upper clasp and at least one lower clasp. The lower clasp or clasps are arranged below the upper clasp or clasps on the at least one weight-bearing element.
In some embodiments the connecting means includes a solid seat and the at least one upper clasp is located at the solid seat. Preferably the at least one weight-bearing element consists of two ropes. Frame handles associated with each rope are attached to opposite sides of the solid seat. Guide wheels are provided at upper ends of the frame handles over which the ropes are guided. A tension spring is arranged between the respective lower and upper clasp for each rope through which it passes to the feet of the climber. Pedal levers are pivotally attached to the bottom ends of the frame handles and connected with the upper clasps so as to be able to release them.
In other embodiments of the device the connecting means for holding the climber includes at least one system belt and a movable seat, which is attached to the at least one upper clasp by the at least one system belt, so that a connection between the movable seat and the at least one upper clasp is pressure-stable in a longitudinal direction of the at least one system belt. The at least one system belt is preferably form-locked in the at least one upper clasp so that the at least one system belt cannot slip out of the at least one upper clasp. The at least one lower clasp preferably includes the yoke and a pulling element attached to it, which comprises manual means for releasing the downward pressure. In these preferred embodiments tension springs are arranged between the movable seat and the at least one lower clasp and additional tension springs are arranged between the movable seat and the at least one upper clasp, the at least one weight-bearing element passing through the tension springs.
In its preferred form each clasp includes a housing; the yoke mounted in the housing and provided with an interior space having inner contours with beveled inclines widening downward in the inner space; cotters positioned on opposite sides of the at least one weight-bearing element in the inner space; rollers arranged movably, but securably, between cotters and inner contours of the yoke; a compression spring bearing on an upper end of the yoke; and the time servo-component arranged at a lower end of the yoke.
When the clasp has this preferred form, the connection means can comprise a movable seat, at least one system belt attaching the movable seat to the housing of the at least one upper clasp, at least one safety line attached to the housing of the at least one upper clasp and tension springs connected between the seat and the at least one lower clasp, at least one handle grip attached to the at least one upper clasp and a rod on which foot holders are mounted attached to the at least one lower clasp, the rod being attached to the at least one lower clasp in a swiveling and form-locking manner.
In a special embodiment according to the invention the device for climbing at least one flexible or rigid weight-bearing element includes releasable clasps each comprising means for clamping the at least one weight-bearing element in response to a downward force acting thereon and means for releasing the at least one weight-bearing element when the downward force is relieved: and connecting means associated with each clasp for holding the climber so that the climber is able to apply and relieve the downward force. Each clasp comprises a time servo-component acting on the means for clamping the at least one weight-bearing element to again clamp the at least one weight-bearing element when a predetermined time interval starting from relief of the downward pressure expires. The clasps each comprise cotters arranged in an interior space provided in the yoke on opposite sides of the at least one weight-bearing element. Each clasp is provided with a central open slit at least as wide as the at least one weight-bearing element and a draw element connected with the yoke for manually lifting the yoke to release the cotters so that the cotters do not bear on the at least one weight-bearing element Each clasp preferably has a rotatable slotted sleeve on an end thereof for locking the clasp.
The device for climbing according to the invention has the special advantage that it meets the ergonomic requirements and with their aid it is possible to use the power of the entire body to climb. It is even suitable for inexperienced climbers and it is easy to learn to handle. It is useful for leisure-time activity and sports as well as for rescue and salvage operation and for repair work, cleaning and other work on facades and buildings. The climbing device according to the invention guarantees a high degree of working safety, which is even provided with some improper use.